lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Vehicles
Vehicles play a major role in L.A. Noire. They are used as the primary means of transportation while moving through the city of Los Angeles and will help Cole Phelps You to investigate the crimes in the city, either by taking him to a location fast or by chasing criminals in a high-speed pursuit. There are a total of 95 vehicles in the game. Being a cop, Phelps can commandeer any car that is on the street for necessary practice of law at the player's discretion. It is unknown whether or not Phelps owns his own car for personal use, as he is seen driving different vehicles matched with his different partners to each of the desks he works at throughout the game. Leaving to speculate that the partners own the cars and the player is given the option to find their own while otherwise driving the vehicles belonging to the detectives. List of Vehicles Service *American LaFrance Fire Truck *Buick Ambulance *Chevrolet 3100 Tow Truck *Chrysler DeSoto Taxi *Chevrolet Combination Car *Buick Convertible *Buick Eight Coupe *Buick Super *Cadillac Series 62 *Cadillac Series 62 Convertible *Cadillac Series 75 Town Car *Cadillac V-16 *Chevrolet 3100 *Chevrolet Fleetmaster Convertible *Chevrolet KC *Chevrolet Master *Chevrolet Roadster *Chevrolet Styleline *Chrysler Airflow *Chrysler DeSoto *Chrysler New Yorker *Cisitalia 202 Coupe *Cord 810 *Davis Three Wheeler *Delage D8-120 S *Duesenberg J Walker Coupe *Ford Coupe *Ford DeLuxe *Ford DeLuxe Convertible *Ford Police Special *Ford Super DeLuxe Convertible *Frazer Manhattan *Hot Rod *Hudson Commodore *Hudson Super Six *International D-Series *International D-Series Paddywagon *International KB7 *Kaiser DeLuxe *Lincoln Continental *Lincoln Continental Convertible *Lincoln Zephyr *Mercury 8 *Nash Ambassador *Nash 600 *Oldsmobile Custom Cruiser 98 *Oldsmobile 90 *Packard Clipper *Plymouth P5 *Plymouth Special Deluxe Six *Pontiac DeLuxe *Stout Scarab *Studebaker Champion *Studebaker Champion Police Special *Talbot-Lago T26 *Tucker Torpedo *White Model 798 Bus Secret cars Hidden (15 in total)Edit Hidden (15 in total) sectionEdit *Cadillac Town Car - 1936 *Chrysler Woody - 1946 *Cisilalia Coupe - 1939 *Cord 810 Softtop - 1936 *Davis Deluxe - 1948 *Delage D8 120 - 1937 *Delage D8 120 S Poutout Aero-Co - 1937 *Delahaye 135MS Cabriolet - 1947 *Duesenberg Walker Coupe - 1934 *Phantom Corsair - 1938 *Stout Scarab - 1936 *Talbot GS26 - 1948 *Tucker Torpedo - 1948 *Voisin C7 - 1938 *Ford H Boy - 1932 Trivia * Many of the vehicles were based on Jay Leno's, he gave Team Bondi access to his garage which is partially comprised of vehicles from the 1940s. * When required to drive to a location on the map, the player can employ what Rockstar calls a 'trip-skip mechanism' by holding 'Triangle' or 'Y' on the PlayStation and Xbox, respectively, at the side of a car which will prompt Phelps' partner to drive, leaving the player's view to follow the car and overhear their conversation, which can be skipped, in addition - and allow the player to jump instantly to the destination. * When Phelps is driving, you are able to encounter 'Street Crimes'. Once you accept a 'Street Crime', exit the vehicle, then press and hold 'Triangle' or 'Y' on the PlayStation and Xbox, respectively, to force your partner to drive and skip to the crime scene. You will miss out on encountering any Landmarks. * To unlock new vehicles, Phelps must drive them (actually just enter the vehicle, no real driving required). There does not seem to be any penalty for spending time at an intersection, getting in and out of vehicles to unlock them. Hitting them with your car seems to stop them so you can commandeer them. * Your police siren causes other drivers to slow and move to the right of the road and clear intersections. de:Fahrzeuge * Category:L.A. Noire Category:Gameplay